


El Destino de la Reina

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chibiusa y Helios, Destino, Destino cuestionable, Drama, Elección, Endymion distante, F/M, Matrimonio fallido, Romance, Semi AU, Serenity dolida, Tokio de Cristal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: El matrimonio de la Neo Reina Serenity y el Rey Endymion toca su final peligrosamente. Serenity se niega a ello, pero parece que Endymion está más allá de querer recuperar su unión. La llegada a sus vidas de ciertas personas pondrá en entre dicho el "Destino" en el que la reina había creído hasta ahora con los ojos cerrados.
Relationships: Chibiusa/Helios, King Endymion/Neo-Queen Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity/Seiya Kou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Soledad

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Naoko Takeuchi y TOEI.
> 
> Situado en el futuro Tokio de Cristal. Para efectos prácticos se han acortado en momentos los nombres de los personajes:
> 
> Rey Endymion = Endymion
> 
> Neo Reina Serenity = Serenity
> 
> Usagi = Chibiusa o Rini o Pequeña Dama

_Otra vez ese lugar. Otra vez su sonrisa._

_Sabía que estaba soñando, podía tener algo de conciencia en medio de aquel estupor. Había perdido la cuenta ya de cuántas veces había aparecido ante él, el hermoso rostro de esa mujer. Sus suaves y sueltos cabellos blancos llegaban hasta el suelo y se confundían con la tela de su elegante vestido. Una luna dorada le marcaba la frente y le daba un aire majestuoso._

_Estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto en persona, pero le era extrañamente familiar._

— _¡Espera! —le gritó él y escuchó como su voz se disolvía en un eco y ella, sonriente se alejaba como si jugara a las escondidas con él… como si quiera que la persiguiera. Él lo hizo. Tenía que descubrir su identidad. Algo lo empujaba hacía ella y no iba a reprimir aquella sensación. Se echó a correr en ese espacio blanco de mármol. Parecía un palacio. Las pisadas de los tacones de esa princesa resonaban metros adelante._

_¿Por qué parecía que lo llamaba y luego huía de él?_

_Siguió corriendo por minutos, persiguiendo su rastro, pero no lograba alcanzarla. Iba dando zancadas cuando a lo lejos distinguió algo en el suelo. Dudó en detenerse, pero cuando vio que ella y el palacio habían desaparecido frenó el paso. Bajó la vista a sus pies y descubrió un antifaz blanco tirado. Se agachó para agarrarlo, pero antes de que sus dedos lo alcanzaran una luz cegadora lo envolvió._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose en su habitación. Se llevó una mano a la frente, recordando aquel sueño que comenzaba a repetirse con más frecuencia desde hacía unos cuantos meses a la fecha. Parpadeó varias veces y se estiró cuan largo era. Comenzaba a pensar que debía hacer algo al respecto como investigar en algún lado. Pero ¿por dónde debía comenzar?

Aquel extraño sentimiento de soledad volvió a invadirle como cada vez que soñaba con ella. Le intrigaba de sobre manera. Él era un hombre solitario que se dedicaba a cumplir su deber de caballero. ¿Serían sus sueños una señal? ¿Sería ella su destino?

Abandonó su cama convencido de que no encontraría la respuesta quedándose ahí y se metió a asear para poder empezar sus actividades.

Media hora después, entraba por las puertas del castillo portando su vestimenta de caballero con su espada colgando en el cinturón. Caminó hasta que llegó al salón principal. La princesa lo recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro y él se hincó ante su presencia en el trono.

— Buenos días, alteza… princesa Kakyuu —pronunció, alzando la vista para encontrarse con los ojos escarlatas de ella.

— Buen día, Seiya —le contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

Un día más había comenzado en aquella infinita paz que podía respirarse desde el balcón. Serenity suspiró mientras observaba a lo lejos su hermoso reino, Tokio de Cristal. Una brisa agradable se estampaba en su rostro. En otra ocasión eso la hubiera reconfortado, pero no en esos momentos. La hermosa reina aferró sus manos al balcón de mármol y pensó en que la realidad de su pueblo contrastaba mucho con lo que se había vuelto su vida y su propio hogar. Desde hacía un tiempo sentía que el Castillo Lunar se había tornado frío, solitario y monótono. Le eran lejanos los días gloriosos en que creyó que la felicidad que experimentaba nunca acabaría. Pese a que le costó mucho tiempo entenderlo, esos días se habían esfumado para nunca volver, por más que se esforzara y los añorara.

— ¿Madre? —la suave voz de su hija la alcanzó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— Hola, pequeña Dama —la saludó volteándose a ella y extendiéndole la mano para invitarla a su lado. Sabía que a su preciosa Usagi o "Chibiusa" –como la habían llamado en el pasado- ya no tenía nada de pequeña e incluso ya le había dicho que dejara de llamarla de esa forma, pero ella no podía abandonar esa costumbre.

— ¿Estás bien? —Usagi se acercó a ella, reconociendo el semblante triste de la reina.

— Si, no te preocupes —le asintió con la cabeza haciendo que ese movimiento también despejara sus sentimientos abrumadores por un momento—. ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó. La sonrisa de su hija iluminó su rostro.

— Si… lo estoy —admitió entusiasmada.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? ¿Tienes dudas? Porque si las tienes, podemos cancelar esto y esperar.

— Mamá… —la llamó como en reproche—. Estoy bien. No estoy nerviosa, ni tengo dudas acerca de esto. En realidad, estoy muy feliz. Amo muchísimo a Helios —Serenity asintió, feliz por ver perdidamente enamorada a la princesa—. ¿En dónde está papá? ¿Crees que venga…?

— Creo que está en la biblioteca… ¿Por qué piensas que no estará presente? Él aprueba a Helios.

— Bueno, lo sé, pero… últimamente están más distantes que de costumbre y tu él y no sé, a veces tiene sus arranques y se encierra en su estudio.

— Si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. Él nunca te fallaría. Te ama muchísimo, tanto como tú a él —le dijo acunando el rostro de su hija.

— ¿Y tú mamá?

— ¿Qué si yo te amo? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? —Usagi sabía que ella le había entendido, pero su mamá estaba como una fase de negación aún acerca de su matrimonio, y decidió no presionarla—. Te adoro hija mía y estoy muy contenta de que te comprometas con Helios, es un muchacho noble, sé que reinarán algún día de forma justa y pacífica.

— Así como ustedes lo han hecho. Aprendí de los mejores —le concedió ella abrazando a su mamá. Tenía ganas de ayudarla. En realidad, a los dos, pero ya no era esa niña pequeña que deseaba a como diera lugar tener a sus padres juntos y verlos felices. No desde que estaba con Helios y él le había ayudado a abrir su panorama. Por más que amara a sus padres, sabía que debía seguir su camino y preocuparse por lo que ella estaba a punto de construir—. Iré a arreglarme. Deberías hacer lo mismo —le aconsejó.

— Si. Creo que primero iré a ver a tu padre, para avisarle —Usagi le sonrió con tristeza y deseó que aquel breve encuentro no desatara una pelea entre ellos.

— Está bien. Los veré más tarde —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Serenity sonrió y observó a su hija adentrarse en el palacio. Ella se quedó un minuto ahí pensando si era buena idea el ir a ver a su esposo. Se engañó a sí misma diciéndose que lo era, que quizás él había olvidado aquel evento y ella podría provocar un encuentro y tal vez hablar por un momento.

Entró unos minutos después de que su hija a aquel laberinto de pasillos y se dirigió a la biblioteca, pensando en posibles escenarios de una plática con el Rey.

Pronto llegó ante esa gran puerta rojiza. Titubeó sobre la manija dorada por un momento, así que tomó aire tratando de calmarse y después la jaló.

La oficina de Endymion le dio la bienvenida. Él estaba sentado en su sofá favorito con la cara agachada hacia un libro. No alzó la vista sino hasta que ella avanzó y quedó frente a él.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó con aquella voz grave y distante. Una estocada apareció atravesarla cuando él le habló en ese tono.

— No, sólo vine a recordarte la fiesta en honor al compromiso de la pequeña dama —Endymion miró su reloj de plata sobre su muñeca, algo extrañado. Aún faltaban tres horas para que la celebración comenzara, pero no quiso pensar mal de Serenity. Quizás era que ella no recordaba el hecho de que él no se tardaba tanto tiempo para arreglarse como ella y su hija.

— No lo olvidé. No te preocupes, estaré listo a tiempo —dijo un poco seco.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó ella opuestamente en un tono suave—, Usagi y yo te extrañamos en el desayuno.

— He estado haciendo unas investigaciones y me levanté un poco más temprano que ustedes, por eso fui antes —declaró él cerrando el libro que tenía en la mano y poniéndolo en la mesita que estaba a su lado. Serenity pudo ver el título en el lomo: _"Padre Chronos"_ —. Prometo desayunar con ustedes mañana.

— Endymion… yo… —comenzó ella, mirándolo a los ojos que le devolvían un semblante extraño—. ¿Crees que podíamos hablar…? ¿De nosotros?

— ¿Hay algo más que no nos hayamos dicho ya? No quiero ser grosero, pero creo que lo hemos hablado hasta el cansancio. Hoy es una celebración especial en nombre de nuestra hija y su prometido y me parece que, si tocamos el tema sólo nos vamos a alterar y terminaremos arruinando todo. No creo que sea necesario hablar de nuevo, pero si así lo deseas podríamos esperar unos días —Serenity observó el rostro de su esposo y supo que su postura era inamovible, además de que creía que tenía cierta razón. La plática se tornaría en una pelea, como las veces anteriores.

— Si, perdón. Tienes razón —dijo ella, disimulando una sonrisa—. Bueno… no te interrumpo más, nos vemos más tarde.

Derrotada ante su intento, Serenity salió de la habitación con el corazón rebosante de tristeza. Sabía que habían intentado de todo, pero cada vez, Endymion era más cerrado en torno a encontrar una solución. Ella estaba dolida y negada a que las cosas terminaran, lo admitía. Que su matrimonio estuviera tocado el fin no estaba ni remotamente entre sus planes. Ellos habían nacido para estar juntos. Ese había sido su destino: amarse hasta la eternidad. Y ella creyó fervientemente en eso. En realidad, en la historia de su unión, aquella no había sido la primera vez que enfrentaban obstáculos, pero si había sido la más duradera. La vez en la que la pequeña dama había vuelto al tiempo de Usagi y Mamoru como aprendiz de sailor guardiana, había sido un periodo en el que ella y el Rey aprovecharon para pasarla a solas e intentar cosas nuevas. Para cuando la pequeña dama había regresado, ellos tenían el control nuevamente de su relación y de ahí no habían presentado nada parecido, hasta ese momento.

En sus peleas Endymion siempre le recalcaba que nunca había querido dejar de amarla, pero la monotonía de sus vidas y de su propia relación los había llevado al quiebre. También estaba el asunto del destino. Su esposo siempre le decía que él también había vivido convencido de que nacieron para amarse, pero que conforme los años pasaron se dio cuenta de que el amor no era suficiente para sostener su relación y que al final ellos no se habían elegido, sino que su atracción siempre había residido en lo que les dictaban "sus vidas pasadas". Aquellos argumentos lastimaban de sobremanera a Serenity. A ella le habían enseñado que el amor lo podía todo. Incluso en sus tiempos como Sailor moon, el amor que sentía por Mamoru había sido el pilar y la fuerza que detonaba su poder. ¿Por qué todo había cambiado? ¿En qué momento?

Ya no era feliz viendo a su esposo a la distancia. Cada vez escuchándole hablar menos con ella. Las sonrisas enamoradas se habían acabado y hacía meses que ya no dormían juntos. Lo extrañaba en su cama, extrañaba sus brazos al amanecer, envolviéndola con su amor. Extrañaba esa vida que habían tenido. A veces se preguntaba si aún lo amaba. El dolor en su pecho y sus esfuerzos por volverlo a enamorar le indicaban que sí, pero a veces ya no sabía si eso era lo que realmente quería. Cuando la crisis comenzó pensó que era una nueva etapa y que, si bien no sabían en esos momentos cómo abordarla, aprenderían poco a poco. Y lo intentaron, no podía decir que no. Él también, lo hizo por un tiempo.

Las lágrimas se vertieron sobre su rostro, silenciosas. Apresuró el paso para llegar a sus aposentos y cuando alcanzó la puerta, minutos después, se lanzó hacia la orilla de la cama a dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero cuando logró recomponerse se limpió las lágrimas. Sabía que tenía que arreglarse o si no se le haría tarde. Mecánicamente se deshizo de su impoluto vestido, se deshizo su acostumbrado peinado y se metió a la ducha. El baño la calmaría y le ayudaría a deshinchar su rostro y a pensar con claridad.

Cuando las gotas de agua tocaron su piel la reconfortaron. Una sensación agradable fue bajando desde su cabeza hasta los pies y se tomó el tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Era un día especial, se esmeraría en su arreglo y apoyaría a su hija. Ella y Endymion disimularían ante todos, así que podría tener, aunque fuera por breves momentos su atención y quizás alguna palabra agradable. Se odió por su terquedad, pero no podía evitarlo. Aún no estaba lista para dejarlo ir.

* * *

El Castillo Lunar estalló entre aplausos cuando Helios entró y caminó sobre la larga alfombra roja hasta llegar ante la presencia de la Neo Reina Serenity, el Rey Endymion y su futura esposa.

— Sus majestades —el joven de cabellera blanca, al igual que el traje que portaba se inclinó ante los reyes He venido ante ustedes para pedir formalmente la mano de su hija, la princesa Usagi.

— Ponte de pie —le indicó el Rey desde su trono. La delgada y etérea figura obedeció ante las palabras del soberano—. ¿Qué tienes para concederle a nuestra hija? —le cuestionó, como parte del ritual.

— Mi amor y mi vida —habló él decidido. La princesa esbozó una sonrisa en su asiento al lado de su madre. El Rey posó la mirada en su esposa y ésta le sonrió, asintiendo.

— Princesa, ¿es tu voluntad unir tu vida a este hombre? —la cuestionó su madre y ella se puso de pie.

— Lo es, sus majestades —contestó y avanzó hacia donde estaba su prometido. Ambos se tomaron de las manos. La princesa usaba ya el anillo que Helios le había dado días antes cuando le pidió matrimonio en los jardines del palacio. La Neo Reina y el Rey se pusieron de pie en sus lugares.

— Querido y soberano pueblo. Es un honor para mi presentarles a sus príncipes y futuros gobernantes —declaró la Neo Reina Serenity. Los aplausos volvieron a parecer mientras los jóvenes comprometidos se besaban frente a la multitud.

* * *

Una vez que acabó el protocolo, se dio lugar a la celebración. Serenity y Endymion abrieron con un baile, como era costumbre. La reina se había dedicado a ver a su esposo de reojo y todo el tiempo desde que había llegado al salón y justo como en esos momentos, él sostenía una sonrisa demasiado apretada y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del salón. Sus pasos, eran mecánicos y el roce con las manos de su esposo, no irradiaban la calidez que una vez tuvieron. Agradeció que el baile durara apenas unos minutos porque en realidad los protagonistas eran los recién comprometidos. Usagi y Helios tomaron la pista y ellos regresaron a sus lugares en sus tronos. Aprovechando que ya no eran el centro de atención, Endymion relajó el semblante hasta ponerse serio. La reina suspiró. Iba a ser una velada algo larga considerando que su esposo se estaba esforzando de más por no demostrar su incomodidad junto a ella. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo seguirían así… ¿cuánto más debían guardar las apariencias?

* * *

El baile terminó y por fin sus amigas, las sailor guardianas se acercaron a ellos para felicitar a la pequeña dama y saludar a sus reyes, incluso contaban con la presencia de Uranus y Neptune. La Neo Reina Serenity estaba rodeada de ellas y disfrutando de su compañía que la reconfortaba en cierto grado, cuando distinguió a cierta invitada especial abrazar a Usagi efusivamente.

Plut había asistido al compromiso de la princesa por órdenes de ella que la había ido a visitar personalmente. Sabía de la bella amistad entre su hija y la sailor guardiana del tiempo, por lo tanto y aunque estaba prohibido, hizo la excepción de permitirle abandonar su lugar. En un principio la sailor se había negado, pero logró persuadirla al cabo de unos minutos. La verdad era que, la labor que se le había concedido a la guardiana comenzaba a hacérsele demasiado triste. Plut, era fiel, valiente y nunca renegaba. Podía sentir su orgullo irradiar de ella debido a la consigna, pero ella, como Reina empezaba a sentir que había reglas que tenían que cambiar. Plut había pasado años en aquel lugar, sin compañía, sin alegrías o una vida normal. Era un destino cruel y por ello quiso darle felicidad.

— Su majestad —se inclinó la chica de cabellos verdes, ante ella—. Le agradezco infinitamente el haberme invitado y hacer una excepción por mí. Me siento contrariada, pero no puedo negar que, estoy muy feliz de poder compartir este momento con la pequeña dama.

— Son tiempos de paz Plut y creo que, por esta vez ameritaba. Además, Usagi te ama mucho y la has cuidado y acompañado desde que era una niña, era justo que estuvieras entre nosotros. Espero que también nos honres con tu presencia dentro de una semana, para la boda.

— Si usted me concede el permiso, estaré encantada de asistir —le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. La reina sintió ternura por su guardiana.

— Por supuesto que si Plut, y ahora, si me disculpas, quisiera conversar un momento con mi hija. Disfruta de la celebración por favor.

— Muchas gracias, majestad. Volveré a mi lugar tan pronto como el banquete termine —le hizo una reverencia y se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Serenity avanzó un poco hacia su hija y su prometido y los abrazó con efusivo amor.

— Estoy muy contenta por ustedes. Helios, sabes que te aprecio. Por favor, tienes que cuidar de Usagi, ella es mi tesoro —le dijo. El muchacho de ojos azules posó su mano en su pecho.

— Neo Reina Serenity, le juro por mi vida que protegeré y la amaré a su hija hasta que muera —ella sonrió, contenta con aquella respuesta. Deseó que así fuera, aunque sintió un poco de miedo de que las cosas entre esos jóvenes pudieran cambiar.

— La fiesta es preciosa, madre —le dijo su hija, tomándola de la mano—. Gracias.

— Y la boda será aún mejor. Las chicas podrán dejar sus uniformes de guardianas por un momento y usar lindos vestidos. Estoy pensando en cambiar mi estilo, pero aún tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso.

— Te ayudaré a elegir uno —le dijo Usagi, feliz.

— Supongo que tu padre podría ayudarle a Helios a escoger algo, tiene buen gusto —instintivamente y después de comentar aquello, Serenity volteó buscando a Endymion que en algún momento se había separado de ella. Lo encontró sentado en su trono, a unos metros tras de ellos. En su rostro se enmarcaba una sonrisa que no le había visto hacía tiempo. Ese gesto era totalmente diferente al que estuvo fingiendo para ella durante su baile. Los ojos de la reina siguieron la dirección de la mirada del Rey y descubrió que observaba a su grupo de guardianas que estaban en una esquina del salón conversando juntas.

De pronto vio que Endymion se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia sus amigas. La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que vio que se posó al lado de Plut. Ella le sonrió y le hizo una reverencia. Después comenzaron a conversar.

La Neo Reina Serenity se obligó a relajarse. Su mente volaba a pensamientos insospechables e incoherentes. Endymion siempre había sido amable con sus sailors. Y aquello no era diferente ¿O sí?

No. Definitivamente estaba pensando tonterías. Su situación matrimonial le estaba disparando los celos y se avergonzó por ello. El Rey seguramente se le había acercado para agradecerle sus atenciones con su hija. Si, debía ser ello.

Serenity tomó aire. Estaba siendo estúpida. Endymion podía hablar con quién él quisiera y eso no significaba nada extraño. El dolor que sentía y la inseguridad de no tenerlo en sus brazos era la que hablaba.

— Mamá, vamos al jardín, es hora del banquete —le anunció su hija sacándola de sus cavilaciones—. ¡Padre! —lo llamó ella a lo lejos y haciéndole señas para que se les uniera. Endymion se despidió del grupo de chicas y avanzó hasta alcanzar a su familia.

— Con que aquí estás —le dijo a su hija, abrazándola—. Helios, quiero que te sientes a mi lado, tenemos mucho de qué hablar —le dijo guiñándole el ojo. El muchacho asintió encantado por la idea de pasar más tiempo con su suegro a quién encontraba bastante agradable.

— Papá, no vayas a abrumar a Helios, por favor —le pidió Usagi, apuntándolo amenazante. El sonido de la risa de Endymion llegó a los oídos de la Reina. Y supo que había sido genuino su gesto. A partir de ese momento y hasta que terminó la velada lo notaría un poco más animado, aunque no la excluyó en su totalidad de la plática, sabía perfectamente que su cambio de humor no tenía nada que ver con ella, y deseó con todo su ser que se debiera a que estaba muy feliz por Helios y la pequeña dama.


	2. Quiebre

La semana transcurrió más rápido de lo que la reina hubiera querido. Apenas y le dio tiempo organizar todo para la boda de su hija que se recriminó un poco que su hija hubiera escogido solo una semana de diferencia entre su compromiso y la boda, cuando usualmente podía ser un tiempo un poco más largo, pero comprendía que después de dos años de relación, Usagi y Helios quisieran casarse de inmediato.

Así que siempre puestas, Ami, Minako, Makoto y Rei la ayudaron en todo momento, pues no querían que la pequeña dama se estresara de más porque, aunque ella dijo que no estaba nerviosa, la pérdida de peso en su cuerpo reflejaba otra cosa y ciertamente ya no había tiempo para hacerle modificaciones a su hermoso vestido de novia. Así que madre y amigas, le dieron un descanso a la futura novia de ciertas tareas para que tuviera más tiempo de relajarse y preparar otras cosas menos abrumadoras.

La Neo Reina Serenity poco vio a su esposo en esos días, aunque sí supo por su hija que ayudó a Helios con su vestimenta para la boda y que estuvo recluido en su biblioteca, como ya era su costumbre. La verdad era que agradeció no haber tenido tiempo para sentirse triste, para su sorpresa se sintió liberada de poder enfocar sus energías en los preparativos junto con sus amigas. Sintió que eso le hizo mucho bien pues ya tenía tiempo que no pasaban momentos juntas.

— Reina, creo que es todo —comentó Minako contemplando el salón. Habían adornado aquel lugar con seda plateada que tenían bordadas incrustaciones de cristal. Los metros de la fina tela partían del hermoso candelabro de diamantes que habitaba en medio del techo hacia cada esquina del recinto. También habían puesto adornos de rosas rosada sostenidos por pedestales de cristal, por todo el lugar. En el Castillo lunar disponían de muchos sirvientes, pero la Reina decidió que eso sería algo que haría personalmente al ser la ocasión así de especial.

— Es perfecto —contempló el área y supo que a su hija le encantaría—. Gracias chicas, sin su ayuda no lo hubiera logrado —les dijo abriendo los brazos. Todas se fusionaron en un abrazo acogedor, como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Últimamente te hemos notado triste, Serenity —se atrevió a preguntarle Rei, deshaciendo el contacto.

— No intentes negarlo, por favor —le dijo Makoto, viendo en la cara de su reina y amiga la confusión.

— Te conocemos bien —evidenció Ami.

— Chicas… a ustedes no puedo mentirles… pero es tarde y debemos ir a acostarnos para que mañana podamos estar radiantes y compartir este bello momento con mi hija —sus cuatro amigas la miraron preocupadas. La reina suspiró—. Sólo quiero decirles que, el Rey y yo estamos distanciados. Hace tiempo que incluso no dormimos juntos, ni hablamos. De hecho, ya casi no lo veo —soltó, esperando las reacciones de desconcierto y desaprobación de ellas, pero no leía en los semblantes de sus guardianas ninguna emoción parecida a eso.

— Lo notamos ese día del anuncio del compromiso, pero no quisimos decirte nada en ese momento —dijo Venus con una sonrisa triste—. ¿Es pasajero?

— No se… presiento que no, aunque aún me niego a pensar en ello —admitió la reina, agachando el rostro.

— Neo Reina Serenity… no, Serenity —la llamó Jupiter—, quiero que sepas que tienes nuestro apoyo para lo que sea y también, que, no tienes que cargar con el peso de aparentar nada. Si te hace daño y no eres feliz, no tienes por qué seguir sosteniendo esto.

— Pero… él y yo… debemos estar juntos. Nacimos para eso —rebatió ella con la voz quebrada.

— Entiendo que pienses eso… supongo que así fue desde hace milenios que ustedes han reencarnado. Pero, no te dejes llevar por lo que "debería de ser" sino por lo que tu sientes y quieres para ti —le aconsejó Rei. Serenity se mordió los labios. No era tan sencillo como ellas creían.

— Tranquila, sólo piénsalo —dijo Minako atendiendo al remolino de emociones que se reflejaban en la Neo Reina—. Es hora de irnos a dormir. Mañana nos espera un gran día y después, pasando todo esto quizás tendrás más tiempo para pensar en lo que quieres hacer —ella asintió.

— Gracias chicas, las quiero —declaró sintiendo que el amor de sus amigas la reconfortaba un poco.

* * *

El Rey Endymion se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su sofá en la biblioteca. Era tarde. Sabía que debía ir a dormir porque al día siguiente tendrían una gran fiesta, pero necesitaba pensar y calmar sus nervios antes de siquiera pensar en conciliar el sueño. Sabía de sobra que no podría hacerlo, no así como se encontraba.

El asunto de la boda había hecho que él y Serenity no se vieran durante esos días, lo cual agradeció ya que derivó en una buena reflexión acerca de sus propias formas de comportarse con ella. Si bien estaba cansado de su situación actual con la Reina también se sentía culpable de tratarla con tanta frialdad e indiferencia. Al final de cuentas, que su matrimonio hubiera terminado, era algo que a ambos se les había ido de las manos. Su esposa no había hecho más que amarlo y ofrecer soluciones para arreglar las cosas y él tenía que admitir que se sentía frustrado, porque no veía que ella quisiera aceptar que debían separarse y reconocía que se había estado desquitando con ella, pero Serenity no se lo merecía. También para ella era muy difícil. Ambos de jóvenes habían creído en que eran sus únicos y verdaderos amores y no podía reprocharle de que pensara así, después de todo, era eso fue lo que les habían dicho a ambos, aunque le era difícil ponerse en su lugar, ahora que él mismo se cuestionaba ese "destino".

Además, no todo había sido algo fallido. Habían tenido momentos preciosos y ambos se habían regalado maravillosos años y una hermosa hija que habían criado juntos con mucho amor y que ahora estaba a punto de casarse y hacer su vida.

Se quitó uno de sus guantes y llevó su mano a su frente, frotándola, buscando en aquel movimiento liberar su tensión. Sintiéndose algo culpable, el Rey no pudo evitar pensar que en cierto grado y sin que fuera premeditado, el que la pequeña dama estuviera por dar ese paso había caído en un momento perfecto. Si el matrimonio entre él y la Neo Reina se disolvía, entonces Usagi y Helios podrían subir al trono pronto y el pueblo no quedaría desprotegido en ningún momento. Aunque, no sabía a ciencia cierta si eso iba a llegar a pasar y ahora comenzaba a pensar en que había sido un error negarse a hablar con su esposa días antes cuando lo había buscado.

Endymion volvió la vista al grueso tomo verde que descansaba a su lado en su mesita y que había sido objeto de su interés en los últimos meses. Irremediablemente pensó en ella, como tantos días ya. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro y suspiró. No iba a negar que sabía perfectamente el momento en que la Sailor llamó su atención. Cuando Usagi se había convertido en "Black Lady", Plut había dejado la puerta del tiempo para unirse a la batalla y ayudar a su hija. Después de infringir el tercer tabú de detener el tiempo, la guardiana tuvo breves minutos más antes de fallecer. Él estuvo todo el tiempo ahí con ella. Su acto y sus palabras lo conmovieron, porque hasta el final ella asumió su rol con orgullo. En sus últimos esfuerzos por hablar, Plut le dijo que sabía que había cometido un sacrilegio y que debía enmendarlo, dando a entender que no tenía arrepentimiento por morir pues ese era el castigo. También otra cosa que le dijo fue que había sido un honor custodiar la puerta del tiempo.

Debía reconocer que en ese entonces él quedó impresionado por su entereza y se dio cuenta que el amor que le profesaba a su hija era inmenso y puro. En los últimos momentos, sus hermosos ojos, detrás de los mechones de su cabello verde esparcido en el suelo, lo miraban resplandeciendo y cuando ella se disculpó por haber fallado en proteger a la pequeña dama terminó por descolocarlo. Pereció momentos después y lamentó que tuviera que ser así y no hubiera podido conocerla más, porque sin duda ella era una mujer increíble y él se había enterado hasta ese entonces.

Después y debido al sacrificio de la guardiana del tiempo, Usagi volvió a ser su pequeña hija y Serenity también despertó y puso a descansar por la eternidad en el castillo a aquella sailor que había dado su vida como ofrenda por la princesa.

Derrotaron al gran sabio. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask y las demás sailors volvieron a su época dejándolos a ellos nuevamente en su normalidad. El cuerpo de Plut permaneció unos meses guardado en una torre del castillo, hasta que Usagi, envuelta en una depresión les suplicó que la trajeran de vuelta con sus poderes. La Neo Reina aceptó por lo que Plut había hecho para su hija así que ambos unieron sus fuerzas en un ritual que funcionó a la perfección. La guardiana del tiempo regresó a la vida ante la alegría de todos, sin embargo, con ello también le fue restaurado el cargo, cosa que Endymion lamentó. Cuando pudo presenciar el momento en que Plut volvió a la vida y fue al primero al que ella había mirado, su corazón se sintió tranquilo y contento, pero en ese entonces, la felicidad con la Reina era completa y atribuyó su interés por la Sailor debido a la nobleza y valentía que irradiaba.

Posterior a su resucitación, la vio contadas veces, pues él tenía asuntos que atender. Pero, a raíz de los sucesos con Serenity, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta ella y, tenía que admitir que esa vez sí comenzó a ver a Plut más allá de una simple sailor guardian:

_Había estado vagando por horas en entre los pasillos del Castillo, buscando tranquilizarse. Las peleas con Serenity cada vez eran más frecuentes y que él se hubiera mudado a otra habitación del otro lado del ala en la que compartía lecho con la Reina, sólo había empeorado las cosas, aunque lo creía realmente necesario, así como creía importante poner espacio para pensar con claridad, lejos de los conflictos entre ellos porque admitía que ya no sabía si estaba a un paso de volverse loco o cuerdo._

_La culpa lo carcomía por dentro por las propias preguntas que emanaban de su ser ¿Estaba mal cuestionar los designios del destino? ¿No se suponía que lo de ellos debía funcionar por el simple hecho de amarse? ¿Era malo pensar en el final de su unión? Las preguntas brotaban una tras otras, avanzando, llevándolo a rincones insospechados… al igual que sus perdidos pasos._

_El consternado Rey salió de sus pensamientos sólo cuando la puerta del tiempo apareció frente a él y cayó en cuenta de en dónde se encontraba. Detuvo su andar, queriendo sopesar si debía retirarse de ahí cuando vio cómo aquella estructura rechinó al ser abierta y develó la figura de su hija junto con Sailor Plut._

— _Nos vemos, Plut —se despidió la jovencita de cabellos rosas. La guardiana del tiempo la abrazó con dulzura por unos segundos._

— _¿Rey? —dijo la solitaria guerrera al notar su presencia._

— _¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? —se giró la princesa._

— _Estaba dando un paseo —explicó._

— _Yo vine a visitar a Plut —le dijo animada, su hija._

— _Y a contarle sobre Helios ¿verdad? —adivinó el Rey viendo como la pequeña dama se sonrojaba y asentía—. Espero que mi hija no te interrumpa, Plut._

— _En realidad no, Rey. Me alegra mucho que venga a verme —admitió la de cabellos verdes._

— _Plut, debo irme, Helios está por llegar. Vendré pronto a verte —le dijo a su mejor amiga—. Papá, te veré para la cena._

— _De acuerdo. Dile a Helios que se quede —Usagi sonrió encantada ante el hecho de que su padre se llevara tan bien con su novio._

— _Lo haré ¡Nos vemos más tarde!_

_El Rey Endymion y Plut observaron a la joven princesa desaparecer entre los pasillos, deseosa de encontrarse con el guardián de los sueños._

— _Nunca te agradecí lo suficiente por lo que hiciste por mi hija hace años… pero gracias, por quererla tanto —le dijo sinceramente a la sailor._

— _No tiene por qué agradecérmelo Rey. La adoro. Es maravillosa. Además, es hija de usted y de la Reina, las dos personas que más admiro en la vida._

_Endymion se volteó a ver a Plut encontrándose con sus ojos rojo granate iluminados por un curioso brillo y con su sonrisa. Se sintió hechizado._

— _¿Nos admiras? —cuestionó un tanto curioso por saber por qué ella los tenía en esa estima. Recodó que antes de morir esa había sido una de las cosas que le dijo a Sailor Moon. Plut vio en el rostro de él algo de confusión y quiso aclarar:_

— _Ambos son unos Reyes muy bondadosos que se preocupan por mantener el reino con paz y armonía. Son justos y amables y tienen un poder asombroso que usan para ayudar a la gente, por eso los admiro —explicó ella con determinación._

_Endymion lamentó un poco que los admirara tanto cuando ella misma tenía un designio impuesto por la Reina que a su parecer era cruel. Plut estaba arraigada a ese lugar desde que había completado su entrenamiento como sailor guardian, sin siquiera poder conocer el mundo exterior ni disfrutar de su vida como quizás las otras sí podían hacer._

— _¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No… no te sientes sola en este lugar?_

— _Mi deber está más allá de sólo sentir o no —le dijo ella irguiendo su esbelta figura. Pese a que había muerto y vuelto a la vida, no cambiaba su postura._

— _Lo sé Plut, pero, todos tenemos sentimientos… estar aquí, tu sola y todo este tiempo… —dijo él, comenzando a sentirse molesto. ¿Así debía ser? ¿Los Reyes se merecían tal protección? ¿No se suponía que eran lo suficientemente poderosos Serenity y él como para encadenar a los demás a girar alrededor de ellos? ¿Por qué era necesario que Plut estuviera ahí cuando todos los demás vivían felices? ¿Había siquiera alguien pensado en ella? La preguntas no hacían más que brotar y acumularse y odiaba pensar en que el sistema del que era parte, era frío y cruel a conveniencia de algunos._

— _No debe sentir lástima por mí, Rey. Esta es mi misión —pronunció ella seria seguramente porque sentía que le estaba hiriendo el orgullo, pero no era eso, solo se le hacía injusto._

— _Nunca podría sentir lástima por ti, Plut —le sonrió él logrando que ella relajara el semblante y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaran._

De ese encuentro ya iba a ser casi medio año. A partir de esa charla, sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad por ella, fue a visitarla por breves minutos de forma más seguida. Fue así que comenzó a conocerla mejor.

Había cosas que no necesitó que ella le dijera para saberlo, porque su porte irradiaba lo madura y sabía que era. En las ocasiones que compartieron hablaron brevemente, porque las visitas de él así lo eran, pero podían tocar muchísimos temas, aunque el favorito de ella era acerca de lo que custodiaba: El tiempo. El verla apasionada contándole de Chronos ocasionó que él quisiera investigar más sobre ello.

Endymion se reclinó en el asiento, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para descansarla en el respaldo. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía su corazón dar repetidos vuelcos y reprimió las ganas de regresar a ver a la guardiana que lo había rechazado minutos antes. Aunque moría por verla y hablar un poco más con ella, se lo había prometido a Plut y a él mismo y ya no quería fallarle a alguien de nuevo… mucho menos a ella.

* * *

Como sailor regente del tiempo, a veces se le presentaban revelaciones del futuro de forma vaga. El tiempo, caprichoso y sabio, siempre fluctuaba por lo que, aunque no podía saber con exactitud si aquello que se le presentaba iba a suceder, le daba cierta idea o predisposición.

Hacía mucho tiempo atrás, cuando era pequeña y la Reina Serenity, la madre de la actual Neo Reina Serenity le había concedido su puesto, había tenido una visión de ella misma en donde se vio de la mano de alguien cuyo rostro no pudo distinguir, aunque la sensación de esa breve premonición permaneció en su cuerpo como el recordatorio de que también tenía o más bien _quería_ la posibilidad de amar y sentirse amada.

En ese entonces Plut no le había tomado importancia y conforme fue pasando el tiempo había supuesto que, si bien ella añoraba de cierta forma aquel "futuro" que se le mostraba, eso no era más que una treta de su propio elemento e incluso llegó a considerar que era el reflejo de un deseo interno.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos ya no estaba tan segura de nada porque lo que estaba sintiendo, le rememoró esa vieja premonición.

Desde que había conocido al Rey Endymion, le había profesado una enorme admiración. Su personalidad cálida, amable y su porte habían atrapado su atención. A decir verdad, pensaba en él a menudo y también, cuando tenía su rara visita con su hija y la Neo Reina Serenity, se dedicaba a observar lo felices y perfectos que eran juntos. Su corazón deseó en algún momento de su vida, encontrar una pareja y tener algo que se asemejara a lo que los reyes proyectaban, pero sabía que en su posición era imposible.

Aún así les estaba agradecida por devolverle la vida y tener la oportunidad de servirles nuevamente y estar cerca de la princesa con la que si de por sí ya tenia una buena relación, había subido un peldaño en su amistad cuando se hizo novia de Helios y pudieron tener pláticas ahora como adultas. Aunque ella no era quizás la más adecuada para aconsejarle en asuntos del amor porque tenía nula experiencia, había crecido escuchando historias, leyendo libros y observando el amor de otros, así que fue lo que le pudo transmitir a la pequeña dama.

Después de que los reyes la habían regresado a la vida, su cotidianidad volvió a su lugar y sólo se vio interrumpida cuando sorpresivamente el Rey comenzó a ir a verla de forma más seguida.

No iba a negar que disfrutaba con tenerlo unos minutos a su lado y hablar de literatura, de la historia de los planetas y de la amada tierra del Rey Endymion. Pero ya llevaba tiempo pensando en que se estaba perdiendo de algo. La Reina ya no iba con el Rey y la princesa a visitarla y las visitas de éste comenzaban a ponerla más nerviosa de lo que de por sí ya lo hacía.

Plut siempre se había considerado a sí misma valiente y comprensible. Supo que, si no se arriesgaba a preguntar, posiblemente pasaría un tiempo más sin descubrir lo que pasaba y ella no quería pensar cosas que no eran ni hacer algo que pareciera malo. Así que cuando el Rey había llegado nuevamente a verla en vísperas de un acontecimiento que les llenaba el corazón a todos y ella ya no fue capaz de contenerse.

Sin embargo, nunca pudo prever que todo daría un giro inesperado aquella noche:

— _Rey, quisiera… quisiera hacerle una pregunta —comenzó ella aferrando su mano enguantada a su báculo, una vez que Endymion llegó hasta ella y la saludó._

— _Dime —habló él con aquel tono que le erizaba la piel._

— _¿Por qué está usted aquí? ¿Por qué ahora viene tan seguido a verme? —soltó escondiendo su nerviosismo detrás de un tono que rayaba en lo autoritario. Pese a eso, él no se sorprendió ni un poco._

— _¿No es obvio? —el Rey ladeó su rostro y le ofreció una sonrisa. Ella no quiso dar nada por sentado. Necesitaba saber lo que trataba de decirle con exactitud y si tendría que hacerlo hablar, lo haría, aunque fuera su Rey, estaba decidida._

— _No… no lo es y no quisiera que esto se prestara a malos entendidos. No me mal interprete, disfruto de su compañía, pero… la Reina, ¿ella sabe de esto?_ — _Endymion supo que era momento de ser honesto con ella._

— _La Reina Serenity y yo estamos separados desde hace tiempo. Sobre mis visitas aquí, bueno… no está al tanto —él vio la decepción en los hermosos ojos de la mujer y entonces se arriesgó a jugar su última carta que había esperado revelar hasta estar totalmente separado de la Reina—. Plut… He empezado a sentir cosas por ti._

_Plut sintió que las fuerzas se le iban. Él la miraba como aquella vez… como cuando la habían resucitado._

— _No, Rey… por favor. Esto no está bien, no le puede hacer esto a la Reina —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Por favor, por la pequeña dama… ya no venga a verme._

— _Estoy siendo egoísta, lo sé —vio en el semblante de Plut el miedo y el dolor. Otra de las cosas que no se perdonaría para agregar a la lista—._ _No pretendía… en realidad veía aquí porque descubrí que tu compañía me hacía muy bien, y sé que eso ha sido muy egoísta. Si no he dicho nada antes es porque estaba esperando porque ciertamente no quiero hacerte promesas o dañarte y tampoco quiero pedirte nada. Perdóname por todo esto, he sido un idiota, de verdad lo lamento —el regente giró sobre sus talones para volver al castillo, dispuesto a hacer lo que ella le pedía porque ahora lo veía claro, se había comportado de forma reprobable._

_Plut tenía los ojos clavados en la capa lavanda que caía en la espalda de su gobernante y lo vio dudar, deteniendo los pasos que había comenzado a dar para luego volverse a verla—. Por favor, no faltes a la boda. Te prometo que ya no me acercaré a ti, pero tienes que estar. Eres la mejor amiga de mi hija, por favor, comparte ese momento con ella._

— _Iré —asintió la sailor. El Rey pareció conforme con la respuesta y le sonrió. Después continuó su paso hasta alcanzar la puerta del tiempo y desaparecer tras ella._

Las lágrimas fluyeron por las mejillas de la morena. Se sintió miserable por haber posado los ojos en el Rey y porque al parecer ella no le era indiferente. Pero no podía, no debía siquiera tener la osadía de plantearse algún escenario o situación con él. Ella admiraba demasiado a su Reina, además de que ellos siempre habían estado destinados, no había forma de que aquella leyenda cambiara su curso.

El rastro de la sensación de esa visión que tuvo, años atrás, la visitó de nuevo. Plut, comenzó a temblar. Se hincó sobre el frío mármol del lugar y dio rienda suelta al llanto, reclamando a su suerte.

No sabía cómo iba a mirar a la Neo Reina Serenity a la cara al día siguiente en la boda, sobretodo porque no podía negar que, entre la tristeza y la felicidad que estaba experimentando, la segunda era la que comenzaba a dominar su cuerpo.

* * *

— Te ves cansado, Seiya… ¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó la Princesa mientras detenía su paseo matutino en los jardines del palacio, junto a él—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Soy tu princesa, pero también tu amiga —le dijo cálidamente, atrapando sus manos.

— Lo sé es solo que… quizás sea una tontería —comenzó el caballero, temeroso de que estuviera exagerando todo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Nada que te atormente puede significar una tontería.

— La verdad es que últimamente he tenido un sueño muy extraño. He visto a alguien que no conozco… tiene una luna dorada en la frente, su cabello, es suelto y blanco como la plata, aunque aún no puedo verle el rostro.

— ¿Ella te dice algo?

— No. Nada. Sólo corre de mí y eso me frustra porque parece que me llama para luego dejarme. Últimamente he soñado con ella muy seguido, pero no sé nada más. Ni siquiera sé si sea alguien que existe o es producto de mi imaginación… —la princesa Kakyuu le sonrió.

— Seiya… ¿crees en el destino? —a él le extrañó su pregunta porque evidentemente no tenía nada que ver con lo que le acababa de contar.

— La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de ello… ¿por qué lo pregunta?

— Bueno, es que he sido invitada a una boda el día de mañana y estaba por pedirle a uno de ustedes que me acompañara. Sin embargo, por lo que acabas de contarme creo que el que debe ser mi escolta en esta ocasión eres tú.

— Disculpe, majestad, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con mi sueño?

— Bueno es que, quién contrae matrimonio es la Princesa Usagi, con el Guardián de los sueños, Helios… y creo que él es la persona correcta para ayudarte —el caballero no pudo evitar sentir un chispazo de emoción.

— Pero princesa, es su boda, estará muy ocupado ¿Cómo voy a acercarme a él para hacerle semejante pregunta? Es una tontería, no vale la pena…

— No te preocupes, conseguiremos una breve audiencia con él, de eso me encargo yo —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

La princesa Usagi se encontraba frente al espejo deshaciéndose su característico peinado, heredado de su madre. Había negado los nervios, pero la verdad era que ya la habían alcanzado y sentía tantas emociones juntas que ya no sabía si reír, llorar, gritar o qué. Solo unas horas la separaban de volver a ver a su prometido pero ahora para convertirse en su esposa y compartir su vida con él y estaba mil por cierto convencida de que era lo que su corazón le gritaba hacer.

Estaba sumamente enamorada de ese noble y dulce chico que la visitó en sueños cuando era pequeña, y si bien sabía que llevaban dos años de relación, ellos se hicieron amigos desde antes, mucho tiempo atrás. Crecieron, maduraron y en el proceso se acompañaron para inevitablemente caer rendidos de amor por el otro. Ella sabía que si bien ese asunto era algo peligroso (porque tenía el mismito ejemplo de sus padres en casa), ella y Helios habían construido una linda relación basada en la comunicación, la sinceridad y sobretodo en aceptarse y amarse tal y cómo eran. De Helios no tenía queja, era tan lindo y comprensivo que se le veía enojar muy poco, quizás que era demasiado confiado con la gente pero tampoco veía eso una cualidad negativa, sin embargo por su parte, sabía perfectamente que su propio carácter no era nada fácil, pero poco a poco y por los deseos de ser una mejor mujer para ella misma y para su relación fue dejando atrás a la princesa caprichosa que siempre fue durante su infancia. El haber sido hija única había hecho meollo en ella aunado a que sus padres fueron en extremo consentidores y por otro lado estrictos, una combinación difícil de creer pero que perduró durante su desarrollo. Los modales, las costumbres, el conocimiento y todo aquello relacionado con el reino eran temas que dominaba a la perfección gracias a que su padre fue quién la instruyó personalmente, y el Rey Endymion era estricto en ese aspecto, pero cuando estaban fuera del plan académico, sus padres la llenaban de regalos y atenciones así que aquella discordancia le había hecho gran daño, ahora lo sabía, pero no podía juzgar a sus padres que la amaban tanto como ella lo hacía de vuelta.

Una vez que lo entendió y que ya fue adulta, decidió aceptar que ella era la única que podía hacer un cambio en su personalidad por su propio bien, por eso les había pedido a todos encarecidamente que dejaran de llamarle "Pequeña Dama", porque ya no lo era. Ella era la Princesa, la futura Reina y era hora de que tomara las miras a ese cargo que sospechaba (por cómo iban las cosas con sus padres), tendría pronto, pero se sentía lista para eso si es que se apresuraban las cosas.

Estaba en aquellas cavilaciones, peinándose el largo y sedoso cabello rosa cuando escuchó que giraban la perilla de su habitación y el cuerpo de su madre en su camisón de dormir, se asomó.

— Hola, querida —le dijo la Reina, adentrándose en la enorme habitación de su hija y yendo a su lado—. Ya deberías dormir Usagi, mañana vas a tener ojeras en tu boda.

— Estoy algo nerviosa… —confesó ella dejando el peine a un lado y yendo a sentarse en la cama. Su madre alzó el utensilio y retomó la labor de cepillarle el cabello, como cuando era una niña pequeña y la peinaba.

— Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, me he encargado de ello. Todo será perfecto para tu día especial —le aseguró depositando un beso en la coronilla de su hija.

— Gracias mamá —dijo Usagi sintiendo algo de tristeza—. Estos días te has ocupado de todos los preparativos y yo no he podido estar pendiente de ti… ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien hija ¿por qué lo dices? —la princesa se volteó a ver a su madre a los ojos.

— Mamá, desde hace tiempo es que quiero decirte algo…

— Puedes decirme lo que sea —le alentó su madre, la jovencita suspiró.

— Papá y tú hace tiempo que ya no se ven felices y por lo que veo han intentado de todo —se mordió el labio, un poco nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero sabía que era necesario—, creo que es hora de aceptarlo y dejar ir todo ese sufrimiento.

— ¿Sufrimiento? —preguntó de vuelta la Reina como si no entendiera lo que su hija trataba de decirle. Usagi supo que no podía ser tan dulce con ella.

— Mamá, está bien, ya no soy una niña, podemos hablarlo bien, me interesa saber cómo te sientes y lo que piensas, no lo tienes que esconder o lidiar con esto sola —Usagi le tomó la mano a su madre y fue cuando al fin la Reina comenzó a derramar lágrimas, sacando todo lo que se había estado guardando para ella, porque ni con sus amigas lo había hablado pues pensaba que era algo que iba a arreglarse tarde o temprano y si nadie se enteraba no pasaba nada, todo seguiría como si nada.

— Perdóname hija, mañana es tu boda y yo, no deberíamos hablar esto hoy… —se disculpó ella cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Usagi la abrazó.

— Yo creo que ya tienes demasiado tiempo callándolo, pero yo te veo, los veo a los dos y ya no son felices ¿piensan seguir así siempre? Mamá necesitas parar y pensar que es lo que quieres realmente.

— Sé que tienes razón, pero, es poner a prueba todo lo que me han enseñado, todo lo que sé y también al destino…

— Pero es que no puedes seguir con esa idea de estar los dos juntos si las cosas no son como antes y menos si no se componen ni están a gusto —la reina asintió.

— Pero… es cómo si sintiera que su amor me dejó y… yo que yo, ya no sé qué hacer sin él y… Usagi entiéndeme, han sido milenios a su lado, reencarnaciones pasadas, futuras reencarnaciones… una cosa así… ¿cómo se supone que no funcione? Si debe funcionar, para eso nacimos.

— Mamá, escúchame —le pidió su hija separándose del cuerpo tembloroso de ella y mirándole a los ojos azules anegados de lágrimas—. No pienses en eso del destino y en que nacieron para eso, porque eso es tan… vacío, es cómo si sólo tuvieran que cumplir ciertas cosas y vivir de cierta forma porque asi debe ser, pero no es así. De acuerdo, entiendo que te cuesta asimilarlo, pero las cosas ya están en un punto sin retorno ¿no? ¿qué te ha dicho papá?

— Hace muchos días que no hablamos, él ya no quiere tratar de arreglar nada, supongo que está en su derecho, pero yo no puedo dejarlo de lado como él, me cuesta creer que eso que juramos se acabó. Pero, lo intentamos, no puedo decir que no. Las vacaciones que tuvimos juntos ¿recuerdas? Cuando te dejamos aquí con las chicas y con Helios hace un año, pero tampoco funcionó, probamos hacer cosas nuevas juntos, de todo tipo, hablar más, hacer pasatiempos juntos, cambiar horarios, pero nada funcionó. He querido hablar de nuevo con él, pero me ha dicho que pasando tu boda podríamos… y debo admitir que tiene razón, tampoco he querido que esto explote mientras tú y Helios contraen matrimonio.

— Eres muy fuerte mamá, pero ya es hora de que te pongas a ti en primer lugar. Yo estoy grande y ya no tienes que preocuparte por mi como lo hacías cuando era una niña berrinchuda. Preferiría que no aplaces mucho la plática con papá, pero antes —la princesa volvió a tomarle las manos a su madre, ahora muy fuerte. La Neo Reina Serenity vio los ojos rojos de su hija llenos de determinación—, piensa en ti y en lo que quieres. Eres hermosa, eres linda, amable, alegre… mamá la vida no se va a acabar porque ustedes no estén juntos, si la pasan mal y andan tratando de guardar apariencias, no es algo sano. Quizás el destino era así, estar ustedes un tiempo, tenerme, crecerme y luego, ser felices a su forma. No creo que papá te odie o algo por el estilo, sé que tiene su carácter y sus formas, pero así lo conociste también, él difícilmente va a poder ser un poco más demostrativo… como tú por ejemplo…

— Pero si no estamos juntos no sé qué es lo que haré… ni siquiera sé si podría permanecer aquí en el castillo o si él lo haría… —Usagi negó con la cabeza-

— Pues no pasa nada, se haría lo que tú quieras y como tú te sientas cómoda y mejor. Tu vida va a cambiar, pero no se acaba y aprenderás, estaré contigo, tendrás mi apoyo y perdóname mamá, no quiero presionarte, sólo quiero que no postergues más toda esta situación porque en verdad te veo muy triste y esto ya no es vida para ninguno de los dos.

— Ay Usagi —atinó a decirle la Reina, abalanzándose a ella y abrazándola para llorar otro tanto—. Lo haré, te lo prometo…

Cuando la Neo Reina calmó su llanto, la princesa le pidió que se quedara a dormir con ella y así ambas se acompañaban, una en la tristeza y la otra en los nervios. Después de peinarse la una a la otra, arreglar sus pertenencias para el día siguiente y desearse las buenas noches, madre e hija se quedaron dormidas, acurrucadas juntas.

* * *

_Aquel palacio apareció de nuevo. Corría, persiguiéndola una vez más… persiguiendo el rastro de su cabello plateado. Esta vez ella no llevaba su vestido blanco, en cambio portaba una capa larga y blanquecina que ondeaba frente a él._

_Seiya corrió lo que le daban sus piernas y vio que comenzaba a emparejarse a ella. Estiró su mano y en un punto logró atraparla de la muñeca. Aquella mujer se volteó y él pudo ver sus zapatillas blancas. Portaba una falta tableada con unas líneas de colores y en el pecho portaba un broche de una estrella que era igual a la que tenía en la frente. La luna dorada que le había visto antes, ya no estaba._

— _¿Quién eres? —le preguntó como tantas veces atrás esperando esta vez tener una respuesta porque seguía sin poder verle el rostro._

— _He tenido muchos nombres… —habló con una dulce voz—, algunos dicen que soy la Luz de la Esperanza… otros me llaman, Sailor Cosmos…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora, pero estoy tratando de organizarme entre el trabajo y la escuela porque ya regresé a ambos.
> 
> Y bueno, acá el segundo capítulo que nos va adentrando un poco en cómo están las cosas en el Castillo Lunar y entre Endymion y Plut jejeje. Ustedes perdonarán, pero en el manga hay evidencia científica que puede constatar porqué estoy enrolando al Rey con esta Sailor y la verdad es que me gusta mucho pensarlos juntos. Como les dije, mi perspectiva acerca del asunto entre Usagi / Serenity (Serena) y Mamoru / Endymion (Darien) ha cambiado drásticamente ahora que volví a ver Sailor Moon Crystal, leí el manga y me volví a ver Stars.
> 
> Yo sé que muuuuuuchas odian la forma de ser de Mamoru / Endymion (Darien) -Ash odio esto de los nombres es tan complicado-, porque es bastante serio con Usagi / Serenity (Serena) -no les digo? es complicado esto de los nombres me choca-, digamos que para mi es una relación sobria que pues fue elegida porque asi debía ser y asi lo dice el mito, la leyenda, las reencarnaciones etc, etc, pero no por elección y de esto va el fic, además de que, me perdonarán también pero no creo que sólo él tenga la culpa, ambos la tienen, pero bueno ya iremos tocando eso.
> 
> Prometo que en el próximo capítulo se atarán otros cabos. No tengo planeado que esto sea muy largo pero no sé, luego los personajes cobran vida y hacen de las suyas jajaja.
> 
> Espero que les esté gustando y lamento la espera, pero creo que así seguiré, porque tengo otros fics en proceso y bueno, quisiera avanzar a todos con calma y sin presiones. Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir esta loquera.

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía un tiempo que venía pensando en estos dos o más bien cuatro. Mi idea no lograba concretarse porque ciertamente hay cosas del canon que me estorban mucho. Así que esto pretende ser una mezcolanza de la serie de anime de los 90's y el manga/crystal.
> 
> Estoy adentrándome en este fandom. En la vida pensé que lo haría la verdad. Pero uno nunca debe decir nunca o en mi caso ya es mejor no decir nada jajaja. Cuando era chica tenía una visión bastante reducida de Sailor Moon. Ahora cerca de mis treinta y dado a que estuve analizando algunas cosas, me di cuenta que mi visión con los años se había modificado drásticamente, incluso ahora que volví a ver Crystal volvió a cambiar.
> 
> Bueno, no soy partidaria de la relación de SERENA/USAGI y DARIEN/MAMORU y por consiguiente sus versiones pasadas y futuras y como sea (es una cosa bien extraña todo eso). Y dado a que no me quise meter en tantísimos problemas, no lo situé sino en el futuro en donde nuestra querida Chibiusa es toda una dama y ya se va a casar (además de que eso me daba la oportunidad de hacerla algo más madura porque sinceramente me cae bastante mal). Espero no enredar a nadie y espero que este experimento extraño les resulte interesante. Gracias por leer mis loqueras. Un abrazo.


End file.
